Detailed anatomical study and training work with running athletes conducted by the present inventor has indicated that certain identifiable leg muscles, particularly the hip flexor muscle group, require specialized strengthening and training to enable the runner to achieve maximum speed and effectiveness. In the course of this study and work, this inventor has developed an overall training regimen for these muscle groups which is particularly effective for sprinters and other athletes involved with sprint running. Sprint running is often involved in such sports as football, soccer, basketball, and the like, and the leg muscle training device and method of the present invention is particularly effective in improving the strength and overall performance of athletes involved in such sports.